prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bram
| birth_place = Chesterfield, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Harrogate, North Yorkshire, England | trainer = Drew McDonald Jeff Kaye | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Thomas Raymond Latimer (August 6, 1986) is an English professional wrestler. He is best known for working in TNA under the ring name Bram. Career Early Career Although Latimer did not grow up watching professional wrestling, mainly because his family did not have Sky TV, he later discovered a video recording of WrestleMania 8 and later King of the Ring 1998 and from then on in he was hooked on wrestling. Latimer initially debuted in wrestling as a referee in 2002 and eventually began to wrestle with no prior training. He began wrestling small promotion called SWWA in Birmingham where he wrestled as Tom Savage until 2003 when he moved to Harrogate and joined a wrestling school in Leeds run by World of Sport veteran Jeff Kaye. He changed his name to Brendon Fraser at a festival called the Bulldog Bash. Later in 2005 before a squash match WWE wanted him to change his name, therefore he changed Brendon to Brandon and because he was nicknamed T at Jeff Kaye's wrestling school he put the two together to become Brandon T. In said squash match he teamed up with fellow Jeff Kaye wrestling school member, Chris Chaos to take on Snitsky and Tyson Tomko on Heat on November 21, 2005. Latimer debuted for All Star Wrestling on July 7, 2008, losing to Drew McDonald. He would spend most of the remaining decade wrestling for ASW until signing with WWE. His last match was tag team over the top rope elimination match when he teamed with Kid Cool, Shadow Phoenix and Tony Spitfire and lost to Dave Mastiff, Mikey Whiplash, Rampage Brown and Spud. World Wrestling Entertainment Developmental territories (2010–2012) Latimer signed with WWE in late 2010 and debuted at WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling on January 20, 2011 as Kenneth Cameron. He teamed with fellow British debutant Monty Lynch in a losing effort against the FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Damien Sandow and Titus O'Neill in a non-title bout. The pair won their first match in FCW only a week later against Jacob Novak and an unknown wrestler.4 Cameron's first few television appearances came in the form of losing to established FCW talent such as Brodus Clay, this is customary in most wrestling promotions around the world. On August 28, 2011, Ricardo Rodriguez announced the formation of a stable called the Ascension, with members including Cameron, Conor O'Brian, Tito Colon, and Raquel Diaz. The first match to include all members in some capacity came on September 1, 2011, and saw Cameron, Colon and O’Brian, accompanied by Diaz, defeating CJ Parker, Donny Marlow and Johnny Curtis. On September 30, Cameron and Colon had a shot at the FCW Tag Team Championship but lost to the current champions of CJ Parker and Donny Marlow. By October, however, the Ascension was no longer associated with Rodriguez, as video packages promoting the Ascension in new supernatural dark characters only featured the other four Ascension members without Rodriguez. By the end of November the Ascension had all but disbanded because O'Brian was injured, Colon had been called up to WWE to team with his cousin Primo, and Diaz became Queen of FCW and distanced herself from the group. This left Cameron as the sole survivor of the Ascension and he continued to use the Ascension gimmick during his appearances. However the disintegration of the Ascension would prove to be beneficial for Cameron as he would go onto a three month singles winning streak beating the likes of Jiro and Calvin Raines until he finally lost to Colin Cassady on February 23, 2012. On March 15, 2012 Cameron was accompanied to the ring by the returning Conor O'Brian in his match against Byron Saxton, the match ended in disqualification when O'Brian interfered. Cameron and O'Brian began wrestling as a tag team using the name The Ascension, and their first tag team match together came on March 23 when the two defeated Jason Jordan and Xavier Woods. The Ascension suffered their first loss when the pair lost to the FCW Tag Team Champions, Corey Graves and Jake Carter, in a title bout. After this loss the Ascension would go on another winning streak which included defeating Adam Mercer and Chad Baxter and Jason Jordan and Mike Dalton and Brad Maddox and Rick Victor in a fatal four way elimination match. When WWE rebranded its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT Wrestling, Cameron and O'Brian (wrestling as the Ascension) debuted on the first episode of the rebooted of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where they defeated Mike Dalton and CJ Parker. The Ascension then started a feud with the Usos, defeating them on the September 5 NXT,12 and also scored a win over Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd on the October 3 NXT.13 Two weeks later, the Ascension teamed up with Kassius Ohno to defeat Richie Steamboat and the Usos. Latimer was released from WWE on November 30, 2012 after being charged with battery of a law enforcement officer and disorderly intoxication in St. Petersburg, Florida. Latimer had previously been arrested in January 2011 for driving under the influence. Independent Circuit (2013-Present) After his non-compete clause expired, Latimer began competing on the independent circuit while reusing the Kenneth Cameron ring name and The Ascension gimmick, as he lost to Tommy Taylor at an NWA Florida Underground Wrestling event on February 9, 2013. His first win would come at the next NWA FUW show, Spring Break Spectacular, when he teamed with Kennedy Kendrick to defeat JB Cool and MDK. At Throwdown 2, Cameron took on Bruce Santee in a match for the NWA FUW Bruiserweight Championship, which he would lose. At Throwdown 3, Cameron helped Rule Britannia (Andreas Rossi and Tommy Taylor) defeat JD Maverick and James Alexander after interfering in their match and also becoming the third member of Rule Britannia.16 On June 9, Cameron was defeated by Michael Tarver in a NWA FUW Heavyweight Championship match. Cameron would wrestle at Full Impact Pro Establish Dominance and defeated Johnny Vandal. After the match, Larry Dallas, who was at ringside with Scott Reed, Trina Michaels and Buggy Nova offered Cameron a spot with The Scene, which Cameron turned down. Vandal then attacked Cameron and asked to join The Scene. At FIP Ascension, Cameron would team up with Tommy Taylor to take on new Scene members, the Bravado Brothers (Harlem and Lance), which they lost after interference by the Scene. Under the name Kenneth the Great, he made his debut for World Xtreme Wrestling on the February 27 episode of WXW Rage where he lost to CJ Doyle. On the April 3 episode of Rage, after defeating Tony Torres, Kenneth came out to the ring and demanded a shot at the recently vacated WXW Television Championship which he got after laying out Doyle. He would go on to lose to Doyle. TNA (2014-Present) Latimer signed with TNA in early 2014 and debuted Impactt wrestlingg on May 8, 2014 as Bram. Wrestling facts See also *Tom Latimer's event history External links * Profile *Kenneth Cameron profile at GENICKBRUCH.com Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:2003 debuts Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:1986 births Category:English wrestlers